Harry and a mutant
by tangible-dreams
Summary: well this is mainly a story about harry falling in love with a mutant called Raven, this story was made for after the defeat of voldemort. This story came off the top of my head.


Okay, most of these characters are from JK Rowling's Harry potter books so yeah. I have also used some characters from X-men. Harry was back at the Dursleys, the trip back home from kings cross was uneventful. When he got home they all realised that there was a removalist down the street, apparently someone was moving in, or moving out. Aunt Petunia stretched her long neck to get a view of what was happening, and as she pulled back she said "their new, I could only see that they had a cat" Dudley was looking at a hand held television as he rode in the car. Not paying any attention to what his mum was saying.  
Harry had gone walking again, and he saw that their was a party at one of Dudley's friends house. They had totally trashed it. Their was toilet paper everywhere and bottles and cigarette wrappers all over the place. Harry walked past it and went to sit on a swing at the park. He was thinking about what had happened with him and Cho when all of a sudden a voice said from behind him "Aren't they just pathetic?" Harry turned around and he saw a girl with raven black, waist length hair. She was probably the same height as him, maybe a bit shorter. She had beautiful green ink eyes that stood out on her caramel skin. She was wearing what looked like a black pleated skirt that was halfway up her thigh, with long leather knee-high boots and a black top that showed her every curve. He could tell she was foreign she had an accent, but from where he didn't know. He realised that he was staring at her with his mouth open. "Who?" he said regaining his voice. "That 'gang' their totally trashing that house" she said as she took the swing next to Harry, he tried not to look at her toned caramel looking legs. "I'm related to the ring leader, unfortunately" he said turning away. "The pig looking one?" she said Harry laughed, "Yea, he's my cousin" "Are you anything like that?" "No" he said "That's good, then isn't it?" she said. "Yea I guess" he said "Oh by the way my names Raven" she said then she turned to look at him "and you are?" "Oh, sorry my names Harry...Harry Potter" he expected some reaction. "Oh, you're Harry Potter?" Harry began to wonder if she knew who he really was. "You're that kid that goes to that St Brutus's school, aye?" "Um....oh yeah, that's me" "That's bullshit" "What?" he was beginning to worry. "Your too nice to be going to a shit school like that" she said this and Harry began to smile, she saw him smile and smiled too. "You're the only person that has told me that, really" Harry said. "Am I?" she said giving another one of her glowing smiles. "Yea, I haven't seen you here before, are you visiting?" "You could call it that" she said then she looked at her watch "listen, Harry, um are you busy tomorrow night?" Harry thought about it...for about 1 second! "No I'm free" He said, wondering what she was going to ask. "I was just wondering that if you want to go to a club tomorrow night? Like a dance club?" Fear flooded Harry, he can't dance. "Um, actually I'll have to take a rain cheque" He said feeling disappointed. "Oh I understand" "It's not what you think I would love to go it's just, I can't dance" Feeling a bit foolish he stood up and began to leave. "That's stupid! Everybody can dance, you just don't know it" Harry turned around and he smiled as she came towards him. They walked to her house, and she told Harry to come to her house tomorrow evening. For some strange reason he felt really comfortable with telling her things, more than Cho, Ron and even Hermione.  
The next day Harry went straight to Ravens house and she was waiting for him, she took him up to her room and for 2 hours Harry was taught how to dance. She ordered Pizza and for the next hour they just talked, Harry told her about Cho and she just began explaining to him what went wrong in the relationship. When he got to the part when he said that he was worried that he was a bad kisser, he was surprised that she actually kissed him. When they had finished she told him all his faults, she taught him things that he had to improve on. He was really relieved with that, he went over to her house for the next week, and then Harry got some owls from Hermione and Ron saying that they were going to take him away from Privet Drive and spend the rest of the holidays at Grimmauld Place. Harry was a bit upset and that night when he went over to Ravens place and he told her that he was going to a friends place to spend the rest of the holidays with them. He felt disappointed and he thanked her for teaching him all those things, he was really happy that she took it so well and when they said goodbye and he went home he was surprised that the Wesley's were in their living room. He then realised that he was in love with her but it was too late to tell Raven, he might never see her again.  
When they arrived Hermione and Ron bombarded him with questions about his weekend and that's when they got the letters. They were in the kitchen when 4 owls swooped into the house all carrying letters for Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry. All but Ginny's were slightly bigger. Dear Mr Potter, This year you are in 6th year and as a special treat Professor Dumbledore has made arrangements for all grade sixers at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to attend for 1 months a mutant school, the school is located in Australia and you will be needing to pack your clothes and equipment to go straight to Australia on September the 2nd. Professor M Mc Gonagall Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.  
  
As soon a he finished he looked up to see excite faces. "Wow a school for mutants...wait what are mutants?" Ron says Everybody turns to Hermione, but she shrugs.  
On board the train every body was excited for the trip, halfway across the world to a school with mutants. Hermione looked them up but she didn't find any books on them. On the second day they were woken up at 3 in the morning to use the portkey that they were going to use. They got to the school safely and they were told by Professor Mc Gonagall to behave and to not make a bad name for Hogwarts. The school was huge but looked more like a manor than a castle or a school for that matter. Then they heard the music. It was faint at first but as they got closer to the school it became louder and then it stopped abruptly...then the schools doors came open and a man dressed in black came out with the warmest smile on his face. "Hello and welcome to our school! I am pleased that you managed to find the school." He came towards Professor McGonagall and shook hands. Professor McGonagall was actually more relaxed then. "I am Professor Coombes and these..."he waved his hand hastily behind him, only then that they realized that at least half a dozen teenagers were standing behind him in Gold robes "are our school Prefects, Lisa, Ben, Amy, Mary, Jack and Mark, they will be showing you your Dormitories and around the school. Harry noticed that the girls were very pretty with blond shoulder length hair tied back and the boys were a bit scrawny, but taller than at Hogwarts.  
They were told that this was a really big party school; their school was bigger than it seemed. They had their own private beach and they had a skate park. Later that night Seamus came into their room and said that their was a party out in the courtyard and when they got outside they saw the courtyard was packed and music was thumping loudly, Harry walked with them to the skate ramp and saw a lot of skaters and their was one that caught Harry's attention most. He was a really good skater but Harry wasn't sure it was a guy. The 'guy' that he was staring at felt his stare and 'he' looked over at Harry, 'He' stopped skating and skated over to Harry who went back as Hermione and Ron pulled him away. Harry tried to get away from Hermione and Ron and get to the skater. They went to an opening where there weren't any people and the skater followed them, the three of them stopped in their tracks and Harry stepped forward to the skater who was changing right in front of them, before the skater was wearing some ¾ jeans and a large black jumper. When it started to change it changed to some sport shoes a black top and a denim skirt, Harry recognized those legs immediately. "Raven?" Harry said She took her helmet off and met with that beautiful face that he had been thinking about for the past week. "Harry" she said "I didn't know... I mean...it's really you" Harry was surprised that she was a mutant and they met on their trip. "Well you never told me" she said this but they were smiling at each other. Ron and Hermione were looking back and forth from the two of them. Confused that they were looking at each other and that Harry had never mentioned this girl to them they interrupted them by coughing loudly, this brought Harry back to earth. "Oh sorry, um Raven this is um..."Harry was unable to think. "I'm Ron and this is Hermione" Ron said, elbowing Harry in the ribs. "I'm Raven a...um...friend of Harry, do you go to Hogwarts too?" Raven asked. "Yea, we do" Hermione said a bit nervously as she looked at Harry. "Excuse us" Harry said as he grabbed Ravens arm and steered her away from Ron and Hermione, they just stood there and gaped at Harry for being so rude. As soon as they were out of site from Ron and Hermione, Harry gently hugged Raven and she hugged him back. He steered her to a large tree and he leant his back on it. "I'd never think I would see you again" Harry said. "I didn't either" Raven said as she looked up at Harry. Harry bent his head down slightly and pulled Raven up to his lips in a firm, startlingly sweet kiss. Their connection had barely broken, when Raven reached her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him tightly against her, joining their lips once more in a slow, deliberate kiss. Harry had never felt anything like this before not even with Cho. He didn't realize how much he missed Ravens kiss till then. He went with instinct and with what she had taught him and he slowly started to slowly move down to the tree until they were in a sitting position and Harry longed to touch her, his hands caressed her shirt and she was caressing him as well, both of their hands trying to undo each others clothes, trying not to break the kisses.  
Harry walked back feeling like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, he found Seamus and told him to tell Hermione and Ron that he's going to try and get some sleep. A few minutes later Raven came out of the forest looking radiant and she just went back to skating. Hermione and Ron were trying to find Harry because they saw that Raven was skating again but with a smile on her face, like no other. Seamus saw that they were looking for Harry and he told them that he had gone to bed; they both decided that they should get some rest too. And when Ron went up to the room that only he and Harry shared he saw that Harry had a smile as well, as he was preparing his books for tomorrow. Harry was really happy and wasn't worried that he would get Raven pregnant because like she said 'the stars foretold that she was goin to have sex that night so she took a 24hour birth control potion'  
The next day while they were eating breakfast Hermione and Ron both agreed that Harry wasn't telling them something, but Harry wasn't talking, neither was Raven. That day every time they caught site of each other they would start smiling, the same smile that they both shared last night. Harry, Hermione and Ron got through the classes easily and they didn't get that much homework. Although that night Harry didn't want to go party he wanted to stay in his room and finish something.  
This same thing went on for the next 1 month and on the 3rd last week Harry was in his room and Ron went up to get some sleep, but he walked in on something intimate between Harry and Raven. He was shocked at first and didn't know what to think. Harry explained that they really, really liked each other. Ron didn't really mind just as long as they stayed off his bed it was alright with him, he promised not to tell a soul. He wasn't really surprised I mean they had their own fireplace in their room, and a view of the beach. It was very romantic. But they didn't expect anything like this... Order of the Phoenix headquarters At Grimmauld Place a lot of things had been happening too, apparently a young Sirius and James, before Harry was born, had fallen into a time portal and were now at Grimmauld Place. They had fallen in and they had talked to everybody at the order of the phoenix and James was worried that Harry was in trouble, so Sirius had decided to go see Harry. Australia Raven had come over to Harry's room and they didn't waste any time in talking. Harry put a spell on the room, it was a silence spell, where you could hear outside but nobody could here you from the inside. This really came in handy, it was sort of noisy outside so Harry could only hear Raven underneath him and their rasped breath. They were so busy that they didn't hear the faint pop of the fireplace and as Sirius got off the ground they didn't notice him. Sirius had gotten to the right place and he saw something he thought he was imagining, he saw a raven haired boy on top of a raven haired girl moving backwards and forward on a bed, he was sure they had clothes on underneath. He went forward and he saw that the boys back was bear but the sheets covered the bottom part of his body, he was sure that he had pants on, same with the girl. They weren't making any noise so they couldn't be doing it, then he the girl gasped, as she saw Sirius.  
Raven and Harry were so busy and she was moaning but only Harry could hear her because the noise outside was so loud. Of course there was a spell to block out the sound but Harry was too busy to do it. Then as Harry was pushing even harder into Raven he heard her gasped and Harry looked up and saw that she was looking at something behind Harry, he tried not to move much of his lower body because he was still inside Raven. When he turned his neck he saw Sirius, but no it couldn't be Sirius was dead. "Harry, it's me Sirius" Harry was surprised and as he tried to get up he forgot that he was still in Raven, Harry stopped tried to move as soon as he heard Raven groan. At that moment Sirius realized that they were naked underneath and he had just walked in on it. Sirius quickly turned his back on them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, and I didn't think you were..." Sirius said astounded at what he walked into. Harry carefully pulled out of Raven and when he was out they both groaned. Raven quickly got her clothes, got dressed and disappeared in wisps of smoke. "You can turn around now" Harry said as he pulled his zipper up and put his shirt back on. Sirius turned around and all hell exploded. "Harry!! You're only a boy you can't be doing that, you just can't!" Harry was relieved that the walls were soundproof. "Sirius, what are you talking about?" "I'm talking about you and that...that girl, in the bed doing God knows what?!" Then it clicked. "Sirius that's my business and why are you here anyway!" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, that was Harry's business. Nobody else's. "I'm here because your father and I fell into a time portal, and now where here" Sirius said "but that's not the problem now, you could get that girl pregnant you know, how you could be so...so stupid!" "I can shag whoever and whenever I want to!" At that exact moment there was another person in the room, it was James he came through the fireplace and he heard the words that Harry had said. "What's been going on here?" James said as he looked at Harry whose head were in his hands, and at Sirius who had taken a seat on Ron's bed. "Well?!" James demanded. Sirius looked up at Harry who refused to look up at both of them. "What happened was that I walked in on Harry and this girl, they were..." his voice trailed off. "They were what?" James asked Sirius, waiting for an answer. "We were shagging! Happy?" Harry said. "What! You and this girl...they were...you were...Holy Crap!" James said surprised. He went and sat down next to Harry who turned away from him. "Harry you can't do that! What if you got that poor girl pregnant?" James said. "We've been careful" Harry said. "Wait, what do you mean 'been'? This has happened before?" Sirius asked. "Yea, it's happened before" Harry replied. "How many...how long Harry?" James asked, dreading the answer. "4 months" Harry said. "4 months, well that isn't that bad" James said. "When did you meet?" Harry didn't answer, James was about to ask again, when there was a knock on the door. "Harry it's me open up" Ron's muffled voice said. Harry got up and did the counter spell. Ron came in and he saw that James and Sirius were in the room. "Um...Harry what are they doing here?" Ron asked. "Long story don't ask" "Who's this?" Sirius asked. "I'm Ron...Ron Weasley" "Ron, is it? Would you happen to know a girl... what's her name Harry?" "Raven" "Would you happen to know Raven?" "Yea, I would ,why?" "Would you know how long it's been since Raven and Harry have met?" "Why?" "Because Harry has just said that he and Raven have been shagging for 4 months now" Ron looked at Harry in surprise and Harry and they both started to grin. "Why are you smiling, like that?" Sirius asked. "4 months! God Harry, one month! I need to sit down! Jesus a month! Bloody Hell" Ron sounded upset but he was smiling when he gave Harry a high-five and sat down next to Sirius. "Why are you too grinning like idiots? And I believe I've asked you a question" "Sorry, what was the question?" Ron asked grinning. "Would you know how long it's been since Raven and Harry have met?" Sirius asked again. "We came here on September 2nd and that's when we first met her, and it's um...December so that's...um...4 months, Harry's been shagging her since they first met!" He started to laugh. "What?!" Sirius and James said together. When they looked over at a smiling Harry they could tell that it was true. "Harry how could you do that? You're just a boy you know nothing of that! If you really cared for her you wouldn't hide her from us" James said, and when he said that the laughter was gone from Harry and Ron. "Raven!" Harry said, and as soon as he said that there was blue smoke and Sirius and James had their first look at Raven. She was wearing a denim skirt, that was halfway up her thigh and she also wore a black singlet top and she wore knee-high leather boots. She had dead-straight waist length hair and green eyes. "What?" she asked Harry, she looked around and saw that James and Sirius were looking at her. "Raven, this is my godfather and my father" Harry said. "Harry...aren't they dead?" she asked him. "They are...let's go" Harry said and with that Harry wrapped his hands around her waist and they were gone. "Where'd they go?" Sirius asked Ron. "They've gone down to the beach, by the woods, Harry always go there to think or in this case to sha-" "We better follow him" James said. "I wouldn't if I were you" Ron said "when Harry's upset and he's with Raven, well they won't be done for at least another hour." "I don't care...let's go" James said and they apparated out of the room.  
Harry was in the woods and he found a tree a nice thick one and he pushed Raven against it, unzipped his pants, but didn't let them drop, and started to shag her right then and there. She had started to moan when Harry began to kiss her, they were still upright and Harry didn't want to go down. Neither did Raven. They heard two faint pops and they heard footsteps, Harry knew it was James and Sirius but he kept shagging Raven. Raven didn't seem to care either, she just started to caress Harry and she ran her fingers through his messy hair, Harry pulled them even closer, deepening the kisses. They were moving up and down like it was synchronized. "Harry! What are you doing?" James voice said. "Leave us alone!" Harry said. As he went in deeper making Raven moan loader. "Harry..."Sirius started. "Didn't I tell you to leave us alone?" Harry said angrily. All this anger made him push even harder and deeper, Raven started to scream in delight and soon Harry and Raven were in tears from all the emotion and the deepness of themselves. "Fine we're leaving" and with two faint pops they were gone. Harry was still plenty angry and raven got most of the backlash, but they were enjoying themselves. Raven started to moan and Harry loved it when she groaned so he kept at it.  
When they got back Sirius and James started to talk about the situation and then Ron interrupted, "No offence, but Harry is old enough to do what he wants to do" "No he isn't! He's still just a boy" Sirius said angrily. "How can you know more about my son than me?" James asked. "Well Harry and I have been friends since we first met on the train on the first day of school, and he practically tells me everything, and you guys have barely been there for him, I mean you've been dead for 16 years of his life then all of a sudden you just come out of the blue" he said that to James, then he looked at Sirius "and you've been in Azkaban for the past 14 years and you died last year and you too are right in front of me. There's also the matter with He-who-must-not-be-named I mean he killed him, completely destroyed him but the death eaters are still after Harry" "I see your point...maybe we should just get some sleep" Sirius said. Sirius lay down on Harry's bed and Ron had already started to snore. James just looked outside the window, and waited for Harry to come out of the forest.  
Harry and Raven were walking along the beach and they sat down at the bottom of a sand dune, Harry's head was lying on Ravens lap as he told her about her father. "I mean I'm 16 now and I think that they should just leave me alone" Harry told her "I don't understand them" "Well, Harry just imagine if Ron had a child and you were the baby's godfather, you then went to prison for 14 years of your life for killing Ron and leaving his child with some muggles. Then you come back as yourself now and the first thing that you see is your Godson, the baby that you held was having sex with some girl." Raven explained "how would you feel" "I would feel really shocked but I would try to understand him, try to understand his point of view." They talked about it more and Harry understood it, Raven hadn't been up to her room all night and Harry began to kiss Raven on her neck and one thing led to another.  
James had stared at the window for some time and somewhere along the way he must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes it was already dawn and on the sand dune he saw two figures sitting down side by side, it was Harry and Raven. He went down and raven got up and went back to her room. James walked up and sat down next to Harry, they talked and they forgave each other. Harry started to tell James about that night when he and Raven first met at Surrey. "When we went to headquarters I realized that I loved her" Harry said, and at those words the doors of the school banged open and echoed around they turned around and saw that the school was in a sort of blue bubble and Raven was running towards them, screaming and struggling as she ran as if invisible hands were pulling her back. They soon realized that invisible hands were pulling her back, they were death eaters, and as Harry tried to get to Raven he realized that James was holding him back, for some strange reason he turned around and faced his father, feeling that this was the right thing to do. "I'm sorry" he said and he pushed him and he saw his father fall at the bottom of a sand dune. He turned around and saw that some death eaters, only a few were there and they looked shorter than usual. Then he heard that voice, Draco's voice. "Well what do you think Potter? All of out fathers are in Azkaban thanks to you and now that the Dark Lord is gone the Malfoys have taken over, and I think that she would be a lovely prize for me."  
James had fallen but he had fallen on soft sand and then reality hit him, his son had almost killed him, he tried to get up and saw that there was a gang of teens dressed as death eaters, Harry was being held by some death eaters and so was Raven, Raven looked at him and when she saw him he felt different then he heard the leader say. "Now potter were going to Malfoy manner, where you're not going to come, although" the one that was speaking looked straight at James and said "Raven and that boy with the brown hair will come" Brown hair? I have black hair, but he was picked up by one of the death eaters and Harry glanced at him and he saw that Harry looked surprised at how he looked. All of them were forced to touch a coke bottle and they were transported to Malfoy Manner.  
"Who are you?" that boy said, he had silver-blond hair, and cold, grey eyes. "I-I'm J-J-J-Marco" James had no idea what the hell he was saying and he looked around at where he was, it was a huge hall with a large throne looking chair which is where that boy sat and Raven was chained next to him, wearing what looked like a belly dancing costume. He was standing on the other side of Raven and had a book in front of him, and also a wand, there was a cup of water on the arm rest and he saw his reflection, he had brown hair that had blond streaks in it, he had black eyes and he wasn't wearing any glasses, Raven changed his look so that they wouldn't know who he was. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said and he pulled Raven's chain which made her come forward with an apple and feed Draco, Draco seemed to be enjoying himself. "Raven you look very exotic tonight" Draco said as he twirled her hair in his fingers "I would absolutely love it if you became my queen" he pulled a crown with diamonds and pearls and waved it in front of her face, she didn't move, then he pulled her chain and she grabbed the crown. "Well, what do you say to that?" Draco said smugly. "I would rather die" Raven replied. Draco was angry and he pushed her and she fell to the floor, the crown falling next to her. "Marco, I want you to find a spell that would make Raven fall in complete love with me"  
"I would rather die" was the thing she said before she hit the ground when she looked up she saw that Harry was there and he was with a girl with fluro pink hair, Tonks, Raven realized that they were here for her and James, so she had to distract Draco. She picked up the crown next to her and got up. "I've changed my mind" she said in a sweet seductive voice. Draco looked at James who looked confused. "You're quick" Draco said to him, and he turned back to Raven. James looked at the page and then looked at the wand in his hand, he then heard something, footsteps, and he turned and saw that Harry and Tonks were there with some others from the order. "Lets dance" Raven said. She grabbed Draco's hand, who had just finished unlocking her chains, and led him to the dance floor where music began to play. James looked at Raven and saw that she was always keeping Draco's back to Harry and the other, she creating a diversion. They all started and came to James first Tonks, clumsily, knocked over a dish and when he and Harry turned to look at Draco and Raven, they saw that Draco was about to look and discover them out when Raven grabbed him and kissed him, making him forget about it. Raven started to make gestures behind Draco's back telling them that they should hide behind a statue. They did. Draco broke the kiss first and he turned and looked at the place where the others had been moments before. Draco then whispered to Raven "wow you're a great kisser, do you want to see my room?" "Why not?" Raven said and she smiled, "what about Marco?" James was still chained up. "He'll be there when we come back" Draco said as he steered Raven away to another room. His room was about as big as the hall. Then they all came out and unlocked his chains and Harry alone went out to look for Raven and kill Draco.  
Raven was sure that they were okay and then she realized that she wasn't okay, Draco was on top of her, kissing her and he was to make love to her. Raven tried to be enthusiastic and then saw Harry come in and Harry accidentally knocked over a bowl, Raven moaned loudly to cover it up and Harry was really upset. Draco looked up and saw a reflection on the glass on his wall; he turned around and saw Harry Potter. Raven couldn't stop him from looking that time, while his head was turned she punched him in the stomach and pushed him off her, he groaned and found his wand, and as Raven tried to get away he got her and a large cylinder closed over her, and it was slowly starting to fill with sand. Raven looked around and started to try and get up but the sand was filling up quicker. Draco let out a triumphant yell and he turned around to see Harry coming towards him, the doors to the room banged open and the rest of the order came in, and most of them trying to get to raven but Draco had put a barrier on it and whoever got but a meter away was flung to the other side of the room. Harry was on top of Draco and was punching him with everything he had, Draco became unconscious and there was blood everywhere on Harry. Raven was trapped and the sand was up to her chin, she couldn't breathe. Everybody was fighting with the death eaters and Harry turned around and saw Ravens hand disappears under the sand, he moved towards it, but was flung back. He went over to Draco woke him up and began to choke him. "LET HER GO!" he said. "No...and you can't kill me because I am the only one with the counter curse" Draco smiled, an evil smile. "LET HER GO MALFOY!" Harry tightened the grip and Malfoy began to choke. Every second was costing him. "impurate" Draco said and the barrier was lifted. Draco fell as Harry ran towards the cylinder. He grabbed a chair and smashed the glass, Sand poured out and Ravens limp body was out too. He tried to do CPR but she still wasn't breathing, he was frozen in time, everybody else was fighting and Raven and Harry were frozen in time. Harry began to cry and then Raven coughed up some sand. Harry couldn't believe it. 


End file.
